Love is insane
by FemaleCapricornious
Summary: This is a story about my Homestuck OC & a creepypasta character. You join Cloe Anderson as she makes new friends, falls in love & as quick as she met her new friends she loses them.


((Table flip = Normal talking / table flip = whispering / TABLE FLIP = YELLING))

((I don't own Creepypasta, Cloe, Cody & Beckatha are my Homestuck OCs))

Chapter 1

"Meet Cloe"

Hi I'm Cloe Anderson, a normal 13 year old middle schooler. I live in a nice little town in Bergen, WI with my parents & my older brother, Cody. Someday I hope to be a singer, I'm just nervous to try the X Factor or anything like that.

I was in a hurry to get ready for school. I see the bus arrive & freaked out. I started to scatter around looking for my Microphone pen, it was hidden in a box along with all my other pens & pencils. I ran as fast as I could to the bus, but it had already left. I continued to run til the bus driver saw me in his rear-view mirror & stopped to let me on. Once on the bus, I sat one seat up from the back of the bus with ear buds in my ears & System of a Down blaring out of them. Suddenly, I felt cold soda splash all over me. It stained my clothes & some dripped on the seat. I looked up to see who poured the sticky soft drink. It was Halladay, the meanest girl in school.

"Hey, they brought back the bus' garbage can" Halleday laughed, her with her little team of two giggling with her. Oh how I want to pop her in the mouth, but I'd fight the urge each time. "What don't like Cola?" She asked not giving a fuck for the answer.

"Cloe, just ignore her" My friend Beckatha said, patting my knee. I could hear Halladay's giggles continue, but I just ignored it.

Finally the bus arrived at my school. It was the usual dark tan color with the big double doors. After going inside I went to the girl's restroom to attempt to wash the soda out of my hair. Soon I saw Beckatha come in to assist me. Finally after a lot of palm fulls of water & paper towels we got most of the stickiness to evacuate.

We both headed to our lockers. I stood at mine, easily putting in the combination & placing some of my things inside. I heard someone getting frustrated about their locker code. As I closed my locker door I chuckled remembering the times when I forgot my combination. I went through my classes as usual, always sitting next to Becky, secretly texting each other & sometimes doing commentary on our teachers. We'd have a few good laughs. I swear Becky is awesome at it, I'd always laugh my ass off when she jokes around, but I always try my hardest to keep it quiet.

After our classes it was lunch. We walked to the Cafeteria, gossiping about millions of different things, things from Homestuck to boys & sometimes crime & horror. We stood in line to get our lunch with our trays in hand. I always let Becky go first, she got her usual Veggie-burger & fries with honey mustard. I constantly choose something randomly, this time I got Shrimp Fettuccine in the creamy Alfredo sauce I love so much. I scanned the room for a good place to eat at. Each group of the school had their table. Me & Becky weren't with any of the groups, we really didn't know which group we belonged to. We weren't prissy cheerleaders or nerds, we loved games but not as much as the geeks & we were not stoners or Goths. There was one table that was usual empty, but it was now inhabited by seven teenagers. They all seemed a bit older them me, except for the only girl. I walked over to them with Becky following me. The girl had black, long hair & black lipstick on. You could have mistaken her for a Goth cuz she wore all black.

"May we sit here?" I asked, a friendly smile spreaded a crossed my face

"Sure" One of the guys said, he had short, black emo like hair with neon red high-lights & wore a black hoodie.

Me & Beckatha sat down at the table. One of the boys who was sitting next to me was now stared at me. He had short, brown hair (karkat style) & wore a purple & a gray striped, long sleeved shirt & yellow glasses that rested on his forehead. I smiled at him.

"My name's Toby" He said, smiling back. "You want some of my slurppy?"

I smiled. "um... thanks" I said. I didn't want to be rude.

The girl looked at me. "No, just no. He found that in the trash" She said.

"Really?" I asked. A little disgusted

Beckatha looked at Toby weirdly as he chuckled like a guff-ball.

"Yeah" He said.

"Well, I'm Jane" The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Harry, but everyone calls me Hoodie" Said the emo.

"I'm Tim or Masky" Said one of the others, he had short brown hair & wore a tan jacket, he had a white mask that sits on his head. "The one with more brains then these three combined" He gestured to the three boys who were watching YouTube videos on a computer.

"Baby you light up my penis like nobody else, the way that you flip your vagina gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the penis it ain't hard to tell you don't know-oh-oh-" Was heard from the computer & the three boys kept cracking up. Jane slammed the computer shut.

"HEY, PAY ATTENDTION!" She yelled.

A blonde haired boy smiled at me. He wore a green shirt & pants to match, he almost reminded me of Link from those fantasy games.

"Hey pretty face. My name is Ben" He said, sweetly.

"Ben shut the fuck up" The other said. "I'm Jeff" He had brown hair that extended a little past his shoulders & wore a Metallica T-shirt. "This is Jack" He gestured to a boy next to him. He had short brown hair almost like Toby's hair style, he wore a grey hoodie & blue tinted glasses. Jack waved at me.

"Well, my name is Beckatha" Becky said.

"& I'm Cloe" I said. Jeff smiled at me & I smiled back. It seemed like when I look at him I can't look away. I guessed he felt the same.

As the minutes continued to go by Jeff stared at me & I'd stared back but looked away from time to time to eat my food. Becky chattered on & on with Tim about school, turns out the two go to the same science class.

"Hey if you want we can be science partners" Tim said, smiling.

"I'd like that" Beckatha said. She smiled back.

"Hey, random question. Who likes Homestuck?" I asked. I was always asking random ass questions, it was my way of getting to know someone.

"Oh god yes" Jeff said, getting excited.

"Homethtuck ith the betht" Jack said. He had a lisp kinda like Sollux's.

"I guess we all love Homestuck" Jeff said, smiling.

We had finished eating & started talked on & on about the web comic, like whose are favorite character, Our Top Pairings & stuff like that. I told my ships like Gamzee x Jade & Terezi x Equius. Becky asked who their Patrons were.

Then Jeff mentioned PewDiePie & we both got excited. We all seemed to have finished lunch & stayed for awhile since after lunch we go home. They told me & Becky that they call themselves "The Creepies" cuz' they all had a very creepy side & it showed, but I couldn't really see how they're creepy.

We talked & shared our interests. I'd catch Jeff smiling at me a couple times.

Jack looked at Jeff & then to me. "I thee love thparketh" Jack lisped.

"No!" Jeff yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jeff quietly yelled that time. I blushed a little. Jack & Ben started chuckling. The sound of the bell ringing ceased the laughter. Everyone got up & started collecting their things.

"Well, see you guys later" Beckatha said. They all said good bye. Me & Beckatha left & headed to our lockers. We got our things & went to get on the bus. On the ride home me & Beckatha talked, soon we stopped at my house.

"Well, see you later, Becky" I said. We said our goodbyes & I ran inside.


End file.
